nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Galerie Kamel Mennour
La galerie Kamel Mennour est une galerie d'art parisienne spécialisée dans l'art contemporain Historique Un premier espace de est inauguré en 1999, dans le quartier de Saint-Germain-des-Près, au 60, rue MazarineManou Farine, « Kamel Mennour : le culot de réussir à s’imposer sur le marché », L’Oeil, juin 2008. Consacrée à la photographie contemporaine, la galerie Kamel Mennour présente alors le travail d’une génération d’artistes internationaux encore peu connus en France, à l’image de Larry Clark, Stephen Shore ou Nobuyoshi Araki, aux côtés d’artistes plus établis comme Pierre MolinierOlivier Wicker, « Portrait : Kamel Mennour, sonar de l’art », Libération, 27 septembre 2009. Parallèlement, la galerie entreprend un travail d’édition de catalogues, accompagnant ces expositions. À ce jour, plus de quarante catalogues ont été publiés par les éditions Kamel MennourAnne Fulda, « Kamel Mennour, les secrets du galeriste », Le Figaro, 30 décembre 2011. La galerie se fait connaître à l’étranger en participant pour la première fois à Paris Photo en 1999"Paris Photo, la bonne affaire", Libération, 18 novembre 2002, à la FIAC en 2000, puis à Art Basel en 2003Roxana Azimi, « Portrait : Kamel Mennour, », Le Journal des Arts, 4 novembre 2005. Depuis, elle est présente dans la plupart des grandes foires internationales d’art contemporain telles qu’Art Basel, la FIAC et Art Basel Miami BeachBruna Basini, « En route pour Miami Beach », Le Journal du Dimanche, 11 décembre 2008. En 2003, la galerie s'oriente davantage vers les arts plastiques avec la promotion d’une jeune création contemporaine avec une programmation consacrée à des artistes reconnus. C’est à ce titre que Daniel Buren, Claude Lévêque, François Morellet ou Martin Parr intègrent progressivement la galerieStéphane Guibourgé, « Kamel Mennour, loin des clichés », Le Figaro Magazine, 13 octobre 2007. En septembre 2007, la galerie s’agrandit en investissant un nouvel espace de dans l’hôtel particulier de la Vieuville (XVIIe siècle), situé au 47, rue Saint-André-des-Arts. Aménagé par les architectes Aldric Beckmann et Françoise N’Thépé, il est inauguré avec une exposition monographique de Daniel BurenThomas Humery, « Galeriste au singulier : Kamel Mennour », L’Optimum, septembre 2007. L’espace initial de la rue Mazarine est quant à lui dévolu à la présentation de projets spécifiques. Dans les années qui suivent, la galerie continue d'exposer tour à tour de jeunes artistes émergents (Mohamed Bourouissa, Camille Henrot, Latifa Echakhch, Dario Escobar, Alicja Kwade) et des artistes plus consacrés, au rang desquels figurent entre autres Huang Yong Ping, Anish Kapoor, Tadashi Kawamata, Lee Ufan, Gina Pane ou Martial Raysse. Outre les expositions monographiques, des dialogues historiques sont régulièrement organisés (Daniel Buren et Alberto Giacometti en 2010, François Morellet et Kasimir Malevitch en 2011), ainsi que des expositions collectives et thématiques, à l’image de « Lux Perpetua » (2012), abordant le traitement de la lumière de Delacroix à Ann Veronica Janssens, ou de « L’Image pensée » (2013, sous le commissariat de Donatien Grau), consacrée à l’utilisation du diaporama par les artistes contemporains. En parallèle, la galerie collabore régulièrement avec des institutions afin de mener d'importants projets hors-les-murs, comme pour « Arche 2009 » de Huang Yong Ping dans la chapelle des Beaux-arts de ParisRichard Leydier, « Huang Yong Ping Arche 2009 », artpress, décembre 2009, les expositions Monumenta d'Anish Kapoorhttp://2011.monumenta.com/fr/2011/partenaires et de Daniel Burenhttp://www.monumenta.com/fr/partenaires-galeries en 2011 et 2012 au Grand Palais, ou encore à l’occasion de la Biennale de Venise, avec le pavillon français de Claude Lévêque (2009), le pavillon israélien de Sigalit Landau (2011), et la vidéo Grosse fatigue de Camille Henrot (2013), récompensée par le Lion d’argent distinguant l’artiste le plus prometteurPhilippe Piguet, « Camille Henrot : à Venise, la ‘meilleure jeune artiste’ », L’Oeil, septembre 2013. En septembre 2013, la galerie double sa surface d’exposition en ouvrant un espace au 6, rue du Pont-de-LodiCaroline de Bodinat, « Kamel Mennour, l’accrocheur né », Madame Figaro, 24 octobre 2013, dont le volume permet d’accueillir sous une vaste verrière des œuvres monumentales, comme celles présentées par Pier Paolo Calzolari, représentant de l’Arte Povera, pour son inauguration. Artistes représentés par la galerie Travaux présentés : * Nobuyoshi Araki * Roger Ballen * Peter Beard * Yona Friedman * Sigalit Landau * Zan Jbai * Pierre La Police * Pierre Molinier * Daido Moriyama * Christine Rebet * Stephen Shore * Ellen von Unwerth Publications * Daido Moriyama – Remix, Patrice Remy, éditions kamel mennour, Paris, 2012 - 2nde édition / 2004 - édition, French & English, 300 pages, * Latifa Echakhch, Jean-Christophe Ammann, Latifa Echakhch, Annabelle Gugnon, Bernard Marcadé, éditions kamel mennour, Paris, 2012, French & English, 360 pages, * Martial Raysse - How the path is long, Martial Raysse, éditions kamel mennour, Paris, 2012, French - English, 40 pages, * Alfredo Jaar - The Sound of Silence, Okwui Enwezor, éditions kamel mennour, Paris, 2012, French & English, 256 pages, * Zineb Sedira - Beneath the Surface, Steven Bode, Coline Milliard, Hans Ulrich Obrist, Erik Verhagen, éditions kamel mennour, Paris, French & English, 248 pages, * Sigalit Landau - One man's floor is another man's feelings, Jean de Loisy, Hadas Maor, Chantal Pontbriand, Matanya Sack, Ilan Wizgan, éditions kamel mennour, Paris, 2011, French, English, Arabic, Hebrew, 248 pages, * Kazimir Malevitch & François Morellet / Carrément, éditions kamel mennour, Bernard Marcadé, Jean-Claude Marcadé, François Morellet, Serge Lemoine, éditions kamel mennour, Paris, 2011, French and English, 176 pages, * Huang Yong Ping, Wu Zei, Jérôme Alexandre, Marie-Claude Beaud, Marie-Laure Bernadac, Robert Calcagno, Fei Dawei, Jean de Loisy, Huang Yong Ping, Arnaud Laporte, Richard Leydier, Jean-Hubert Martin, Jessica Morgan, Gilles A. Tiberghien, éditions kamel mennour & Nouveau Musée National de Monaco, Paris, 2011, French, English and Chinese, 200 pages, * Johan Grimonprez, It's a poor sort of memory that only works backwards, Herman Asselberghs, Catherine Bernard, Jorge Luis Borges, Chris Darke, Jodi Dean, Thomas Elsaesser, Johan Grimonprez, Asad Ismi, Alvin Lu, Tom McCarthy, Florence Montagnon, Dany Nobus, Hans Ulrich Obrist, Vrääth Öhner, Mark Peranson, Alexander Provan, John Rumbiak, Simon Taylor, Eben Wood, Slavoj Žižek, Hatje Cantz (trade edition), 2011, English, 354 pages, ISBN 978-3-7757-3130-0 * Marie Bovo, Sitio", Marie Bovo, Régis Durand, Richard Leydier, éditions kamel mennour, Paris, 2010, french & english, 144 pages, * ''Daniel Buren & Alberto Giacometti, Œuvres contemporaines, 1964-1966, Daniel Buren, Véronique Wiesinger, Bernard Blistène, éditions kamel mennour, Paris, 2010, french / english ( edition) & english / arabic ( edition), 144 pages, ISBN 978-2-91417-136-6 ( edition) / ( edition) * Yona Friedman, Drawings & Models / Dessins & Maquettes, Yona Friedman, éditions kamel mennour, Les presses du réel, Paris, 2010, french & english, 1040 pages, * Tadashi Kawamata, Tree Huts, Jonathan Watkins, Martin Friedman, Guy Tortosa, éditions kamel mennour, Paris, 2010, french & english, 272 pages, * Pierre Molinier, Monographie, Jean-Luc Mercié éditions kamel mennour, Les presses du réel, Paris, 2010, french ( edition) & english ( edition), 400 pages, & * Huang Yong Ping, Myths, Jean de Loisy, Gilles A. Tiberghien, Richard Leydier, éditions kamel mennour, Paris, 2009, 192 pages, * Alberto Garcia-Alix / Daido Moriyama, Far from home, éditions kamel mennour, Paris, 2008, 144 pages, * Yona Friedman / Camille Henrot – Réception / Transmission, éditions kamel mennour, Paris Musées, Collections de Saint-Cyprien, Paris, 2007, 144 pages, * Marie Bovo - Nox, éditions kamel mennour, Paris Musées, Paris, 2007, e93 pages, * Alberto Garcia-Alix – No me sigas… estoy perdido, éditions kamel mennour, No Hay Penas, La Fabrica Editorial, Paris Musées, Paris, 2006, french, 171 pages, * Zineb Sedira - Saphir, éditions kamel mennour, The Photographers’ Gallery, Paris Musées, Paris, 2006, french & english, 88 pages, * Peter Granser – Coney Island, éditions kamel mennour, Paris Musées, Hatje Cantz Verlag et Les presses du réel, Paris, avril 2006, 100 pages, * Peter Granser – Alzheimer, éditions kamel mennour, Paris Musées and Les presses du réel, Paris, 2006, english & french, 95 pages, * Gary Lee Boas – New York Sex 1979-1985, éditions kamel mennour, Paris, décembre 2003, english & french, 240 pages, * Christine Macel, Danny Lyon – Forty Years éditions kamel mennour, Paris, 2003, english & french, 98 pages, * Annie Leibovitz, éditions kamel mennour, Paris, 2001, english & french, 46 pages, * Objectif Picasso, éditions kamel mennour, Paris, 2001, 162 pages, Liens externes * Site officiel de la galerie Kamel Mennour Notes et références Catégorie:Galerie d'art contemporain